


Clean Slate

by rahnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bully!Lucifer, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahnatural/pseuds/rahnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clean slate. That's all Dean Winchester wanted. He got that, yes, thanks to his dad for making the discussion to move down to the beautiful state Florida. Will Dean make the right choice with the new beginning of senior year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic! This is literally the first thing I've ever written so please just bare with me.  
> I made this fic for my cousin, Emma, and sent it to her via mail. And now I've decided to post it!  
> Yayy, I hope you like it!  
> Chapter one is very short.. sorry.

Chapter 1

 

Last year of high school? Yeah, of course Castiel could do it. Definitely. With all the pressure, the college issues, the money he needed. Oh, and let’s not forget; the perfect reputation he needs to accomplish to make his father proud.

Castiel stretched his arm over to his nightstand and stopped the blaring noise coming from his alarm clock. He groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. “GABE!” he yelled and pounded his hand on the wall he shared with his younger brother. Castiel figured that Gabriel would be up and out of bed already, or just like him, lying in bed, dreading the day to start. But who knows, maybe he was excited to start the new school year in a new school. Surprisingly Gabriel came skipping into Castiel’s room.

“Dude, get up! You have twenty minutes to get ready!” Gabe told and ripped the nice warm covers off of Castiel.

“What? No, why didn’t you wake me up when you woke up?” Castiel whined and curled up into a ball. 

“Because I knew this was going to happen!” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Come on!” 

That exact moment Castiel’s arm was taken and without warning, he was pulled off of the bed. He groaned at the sudden pain from hitting his face against the cold wood floor. “Fuck you,” Castiel mumbled as he watched Gabriel leave the room. 

After taking the quickest shower in history, Castiel went downstairs to find his dad and older brother, Michael, sitting at the dining table, eating some waffles.

“Good morning,” Castiel said with a small nod.

“Castiel! What took you so long? You’re going to be late,” said the father of the Novak house.

“I’m sorry. Won’t happen again,” Castiel assured softly before storming out of that room to the kitchen.

I’m sorry Dad…

Castiel came to a conclusion that he was really starting to dislike his family; except Gabriel, of course. Michael used to be pretty cool, until he graduated and moved along with the family business of becoming a lawyer. He isn’t exactly a lawyer yet. More like lawyer in training, you could say. And Castiel’s dad, the ruler of the house... The guy who won’t let you decide on anything unless he confirms with it. The fact that Castiel’s father didn’t accept him being gay kind of just shut him down. He never really felt positive with himself anymore. Apparently it was just a phase... Yeah, okay.

“Gabe, you ready?” Castiel asked as he rummaged through the pantry for a breakfast bar.

“Yup!” he chirped in response and grabbed his backpack. “We should ask Michael if he’ll give us a ride.”

Castiel scoffed. “You really think he’d do something like that for us?” 

“No... Come on, let’s just go.” Gabriel sighed and pushed himself through the front door, Castiel following close behind.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet new characters!!

Chapter 2

 

Castiel sighed deeply before getting the courage to push himself through the doors of this hellish place so called school. Gabriel was long gone with his group of friends from last year. If only Castiel was still doing the same. Unfortunately his group of friends didn’t exist anymore ever since—  
“Fuck,” Castiel muttered to himself when the piercing sound of the bell rang right above him, causing him to jump slightly. Castiel then quickly grabbed his things from his locker and speeded down the halls.   
Shit. 

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel said as he bent down to retrieve the objects that fell out of another teen’s hands. “I didn’t see you there,” Castiel added, standing up to make eye contact with the other being in front of him. Whoa. Ok. Not what Castiel was expecting. Honestly, his breath was taken away by the stunning features in front of him. The guy’s light little freckles, his strong jawline, his tan colored skin, and his eyes. Let’s not forget his eyes. They were the absolute greenest eyes Castiel’s ever seen. This kid must be new.   
“I’m Castiel,” he introduced himself with a small smile after giving the guy’s stuff back and a few moments of just staring at each other. The other teen just smiled politely and nodded, shaking Castiel’s hand before walking away towards the office. No name back? Nice start, Castiel. Now you’re late to class.

“You must be Dean Winchester. Why are you late?” Mr. Shurley spoke and looked over at Castiel who just walked in.

“No..? I’m Castiel Novak,” he confirmed, ignoring the last part the teacher asked. 

“Oh, yes. Here you are. Sit where ever you’d like Castiel,” the teacher said and gestured his arm out to the desks where former students sat.

Castiel walked through the aisles of desks, feeling eyes shift towards him. He finally decided to sit near the back. He didn’t really know the people around him, although he’s seen them all before. Anna, one of Castiel’s friends sat in front of him though. 

“Hey, why were you late? It’s literally the first day,” Anna whispered as the teacher spoke about the concepts of being in his English class.

“I ran into somebody,” Castiel replied, whispering as well. 

“Who?”

In that very moment the door opened and the same exact student Castiel ran into in the hall walked through the door, followed by a sectary from the office. “Him,” Castiel answered and sat up straighter in his seat as the student looked around shyly at the class. The sectary pulled the teacher off to the side and whispered something in his ear. Castiel could see the teacher nod before he turned back to the class.   
“Okay guys, listen up. This is Dean Winchester. He is new to Hillsborough School, so make him feel welcomed.” He explained before Dean decided to sit down. He walked between the desks as little chuckles and whispers were shared between students. He then found a spot, behind Castiel. This should be fun…  
____________

Nice. This guy again. Dean thought to himself as he sat behind the teen who ran into him in the hallway. What was his name again? Calvin? Carl? Cas― something with a “C” in it. It was a confusing name, he remembered, but it was interesting. So far, to Dean’s opinion, this school sucked. He easily got lost in the hallways. That’s why he had to go to the office, to get help, like always. Dean could barely pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the people around him. They looked nice and he knew they all could be good friends, but not with him of course. Florida was different. Way different than his hometown Lawrence, Kansas. So far he liked the weather, beaches, parks, and the nice house his family was able to afford. But he knew he’d never be able to fit in; it wasn’t home.   
Dean sat quietly in the back and tapped his pencil against his notebook, minding his own business. The teacher went to his desk and sat down when there was about five minutes left of class, saying that they could just chat amongst each other until class ended. 

“You’re Dean, right?” Castiel turned around in his seat and smiled brightly at Dean.

Oh no. 

Dean nodded and smiled back at Castiel, giving a small wave. 

“So do you like this school so far?” Castiel continued.

Are you fucking serious, dude. Leave me at peace.

Dean opened up his notebook to a blank page and wrote, “Yeah, it’s pretty nice.”

Castiel furrowed his brows at Dean and cocked his head to the side. “Yeah… You’ll get used to it soon if you’re confused.” 

Dean just nodded and continued to smile at Castiel. What was he supposed to do? How is he supposed to keep the conversation going..?  
____________

Castiel you fucking asshole. When Castiel finally put the pieces together, he felt like a total idiot. How was he supposed to know Dean was mute though? At least he knew now. Dean seemed incredibly nice and Castiel wants to become his friend, he concluded that it’ll be hard though. But who doesn’t like a little challenge?  
Four periods later and it was lunch time. Where in the hell was Castiel going to sit. Maybe he could find Anna. They’ve been friends since kindergarten and have never left each other’s sides ever since. Castiel then went into the line for a pizza and got his food. 

“Cassie!” Anna shouted from a distance which made Castiel smile, although he wasn’t too fond of the nickname. 

“Hey, Anna. How were your first few periods?” Castiel asked as he sat down at the rounded table, just the two of them.

“Great! Although, I don’t like the people in a few of them…” 

“Aw, really? Who are they?” Castiel asked, shoving his pizza in his face.

“You know. Crowley, Meg, Ruby, Luci…” She sighed and looked over at the table full of their old friends. The old crew.

“Oh, yeah, you and me both,” he said irritatedly and cleared his throat. He then glanced over at the table filled with old friends and sighed. 

Moments later a familiar face walked up to the lunch table where Anna and Castiel sat. Dean. He pointed down at the seat next to Castiel, asking if could sit there. Castiel looked up at Dean and nearly choked on his food. If this guy wasn’t so handsome, maybe he could leave the lunch room alive.

“Yeah! Go ahead, sit.” He wiped his mouth before patting the seat next to him. Dean smiled softly and took the seat, giving a tiny wave to Anna. 

“Cassie? Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” She asked soon after he sat down. 

“Oh shit, yeah. Anna, this is Dean. Dean, this is Anna,” he said before Anna reached over to shake Dean’s hand. “And please Anna, don’t call me Cassie. It’s Castiel.”

“Oh, come on. You know you love it. Aren’t you going to eat anything, Dean? It’s lunch time, after all.” 

Dean shook his head and bit his lip, glancing around the lunch room. He then took out his phone and kept to himself for the rest of the lunch time. 

“I’ll see you later?” Castiel asked Dean as they got up from their lunch table several minutes later to leave. Dean nodded happily before parting his way from Castiel to his last period.

The rest of the day flew by for Castiel. All he could think about was the stupid beautiful green eyed boy. Has he always been mute? What if Dean secretly hated him? Castiel just wanted to become good friends with Dean in all honesty. Or more…


	3. Time for a Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PLOT TWIST!!   
> This chapter hurts but also is very cute. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

 

Dean laughed softly to himself and spotted his younger brother, Sam, by his baby as he walked outside of the school doors. “Hey, Sammy!” Dean grinned and twirled his keys on his finger as he walked closer. “How was your first day?”

“Great! I met these group of friends; it was fun. I think I’m going to like it here.” Sam responded happily and hopped into the passenger side of the car.

“Really? Obviously you fit in then,” Dean said and started the engine of his sweet ’67 Chevy Impala. This thing was Dean’s life. He would spend hours working on her, even though she was perfectly fine. It was his happy place, also stress reliever. 

“Yeah, how was your day?” Sam asked.

“It was alright. I think I made a friend..?” Dean answered with a small chuckle and glanced over at Sam. “He thinks I’m mute.”

“DEAN! Don’t do this shit again! Remember what happened at the last school! That’s why we’re here. Don’t do it again.” Sam angrily said and refused to make eye contact with Dean.

“Jesus, Sam, calm down. I’ll do what I fucking want. It’ll be okay this time. Besides, I met some people already. The teachers know also. It’ll be fine, no one will figure out,” Dean explained before turning up the radio almost full blast as they drove home.

Long story short, Dean Winchester has always pretended to be mute. Ever since school started to get hard for him. He got bullied a lot in middle school and throughout most of high school. He then transferred to a different school during the eleventh grade in Kansas while Sam enjoyed the one he remained in. But because the two of them went to different schools, they had to drive more, and the money started to add up. Sam was too stubborn to move to the school Dean went to, so John, their father, finally came up with a solution. They would all move to the beautiful state down south called Florida to start as a clean slate. 

Dean pulled his baby up into the driveway of their newly bought house and grabbed Sam’s arm. “Don’t tell dad. You know what he’ll do…” he said seriously and tightened his grip on Sam.

“Hop off! I know, don’t tell him or we’ll have to move again; which we don’t have money for.” Sam nodded and tugged his arm away from Dean’s hand before exiting the vehicle.

“Or worse,” Dean mumbled to himself and sighed softly. John had a past. A sad, cruel past, actually. He used to drink, a lot. So much that some nights Sam would have to call help for a family friend, Bobby, while Dean tried his best to hold him down from swinging punches and such. John said he stopped drinking ever since they moved to Florida, but Dean doesn’t believe his father for a second. How could you just stop? He got in so deep; you can’t just switched from a major alcoholic to a clean sober guy like a light switch.   
“Sam! Dean! How was your first day of school?” John shouted as soon as he heard the door creak open from the kitchen. 

“Great! I think I’m going to like it here,” Sam grinned and grabbed a banana from the counter. “Dean said he met someone,” he mentioned and smile over at Dean.

“Really! Wow, plot twist.” John chuckled softly and glanced up at Dean.

Dean looked down sadly, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.”

“Dad, don’t be such a dick…” Sam mumbled.

“Sam, it’s alright—”

“What’d you say, boy! What did you call me?!” John yelled and slammed his hand against the wall Sam was leaning against.

“N-nothing, Dad. I’m sorry,” Sam quivered before darting out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

“Dad! What the hell was that?” Dean blurted and threw his hands in the air.

“Dean, listen. I’m not in the mood right now. Go to your room…”

Dean huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms. “Are you drinking again?”

“Dean, I said go.”

“You are, aren’t you? Aren’t you! You can’t stop! Ever since mom died, you just can’t treat your sons respectfully! What a great father,” Dean cried out, turning to leave the room. 

John suddenly grabbed Dean’s arm and pushed him up against the wall. “Listen here son,” he hissed. “I don’t have to respect you. You have to respect me. But you’re not doing so good at that, are you?”

Dean grunted and spit in his dad’s face. “Let go of me!” He screamed before darting out of the house, leaving his dad stranded. He pulled his keys out of his pockets and jogged to his impala, breathing heavily. “I can’t do this… I can’t,” he whispered to himself and rested his head against his arm that laid on the hood of the sheer black Impala.  
Moments later yanked open the driver’s door and hopped in, driving where ever he could possibly go to be alone. His favorite park.  
____________

Castiel was on a casually run after school since he honestly had nothing better to do. He always finished his homework at school and never hung out with anyone because basically no one wanted to hang out with him other than Gabe. Anna probably wouldn’t mind, but they haven’t spent actually time together for over a year, but were still always close.   
Castiel was walking along the sidewalk at his favorite park when he spotted a familiar car that he saw earlier at school near the parking lot. Oh no. Castiel continued to jog on the sidewalk when it became clear that he was right about who was at the park also. He stopped in his shoes and stared over at Dean. Castiel stop. Just leave. 

“Dean! Is that you?” Castiel spoke happily.

Shit. No, not now. Anytime but now. Dean thought to himself before turning his head only to find the one and only Castiel.

“I’m not stalking you. I promise. I just decided to go for a run,” Castiel said as calmly as possible.

Dean just nodded in response and went over to the nearest bench, motioning for Castiel to follow. When they sat down, Dean took out his phone and wrote, “Can I have your number?”

Castiel froze for a moment before nodding quickly. “Uh, yeah! Sure,” he said and wrote his contact information into Dean’s phone. Hmm, can’t go without a contact photo. “We should take a selfie.”

Dean chuckled a bit, of course trying not to make a sound. He nodded and moved closer to Castiel. The bright blue eyed teen then held up the phone and grinned goofily, while Dean just made a fake smile. As soon as Castiel set that as his contact photo, he realized Dean’s smile was fake, which caused his stomach to sink. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked as he gave Dean his phone back.

Dean opened up his text messages and sent Castiel a small message. “Just family. No big deal.”

Castiel frowned slightly and shook his head. “It’s a big deal if it upsets you,” he said with a serious tone.

Dean just shrugged and bit his lip softly. “It’s fine, really. Just not a good day.”

Please. Do not, sir. Free that lip from your teeth so help me god, Castiel thought to himself. “Fine, okay. If anything happens, I’m here. Even though I just met you, there’s just something about you…” Castiel whispered the last part softly and looked down at his hands.

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel and furrowed his brow. “Thank you. That actually means a lot,” he text and smiled softly at the other teen next to him.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Well, I have to go. See you at school tomorrow?” he asked as he stood up from the bench, stretching. 

Dean nodded and scanned his eyes over Castiel. Damn. He waved a goodbye to Castiel before watching him jog off to resume his run. Maybe I should go home too, Dean thought to himself. He really didn’t want to though. That was the last thing he wanted to do, honestly. But he couldn’t leave Sammy home alone with their father for too long, or who knows what would happen.   
____________

As soon as Dean got home he went up to his younger brother’s bedroom. “Yo Sammy, what’s up?” He asked as he swung the door open. “YoO HO, WHAT!” he nearly shouted, but was able to keep it quiet enough for John not to hear. “Who the hell is this?”

“Dean… This is Jessica.” Sam said awkwardly and pushed her slightly away from their kissing position. “I uh―” 

Jessica got up immediately and walked over to Dean with her hand out. “Hi,” she sounded too smart. “I’m Jessica. Jessica Moore. This is kind of an awkward way to meet, but hey. You’re Dean, right?” 

Dean nodded and shook Jessica’s hand cautiously, clearing his throat. “Yeah, uh, hi. How’d you get into my house?” he asked, knowing John would never let a random girl into their house. 

“The window,” she chuckled softly before walking back over to Sam, her long curly blonde hair bouncing slightly in every step.

“Oh, okay. Well I’ll leave you two alone then. Sam, not too late.” He mentioned before walking out of the room. Uhm, okay.

Dean figured that he should probably eat some dinner, but he wasn’t exactly hungry. He felt more sick then anything. Maybe just going to sleep will help everything disappear. Dean then decided to change into some sweatpants quickly before hopping into his nice comfortable unmade bed. “God dammit,” he whispered when he forgot to turn off the light. He got up quickly and skipped over his floor like a ninja until he froze when he saw his phone. Hmm.

[6:28pm –Dean] Hey, Cas.

[6:35pm –Castiel] Dean!!!! How are you?

[6:36pm –Dean] I’m alright. How are you?

[6:37pm –Castiel] Pretty good. I enjoyed seeing you at the park today.

[6:37pm –Dean] Yeah, it was nice to see you.

[6:38pm –Dean] Well, I’m going to bed pretty early tonight. Goodnight, Cas.

Dean then searched around on his phone for another minute and opened the contact photo that was set for Castiel. He ended up smiling at how adorable his friend looked before throwing his phone on the other side of the bed so he could catch some sleep. Adorable?

[6:48pm –Castiel] Goodnight, Dean (:


	4. Not Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments of what you think!!

Chapter 4

 

Four days have passed. It is now Friday, which is Castiel’s favorite day of the week. Although, this week he wasn’t as fond with the day coming up so quickly. Anna was making him come along to a party that she was invited to. Apparently she thinks Castiel needs to get out more and meet more people. So to be kind, he said he would go. Castiel was curious if he was going to see Dean there. He knew that Dean was new and all, so he probably wasn’t, but who knows. Maybe Anna invited him as well since the three of them have been talking so often. 

“Dean! Hey,” Castiel walked up besides Dean suddenly in the hallway. “You going to that party tonight?” 

Dean jumped in surprise when he saw Castiel. He walked to his locker with his friend to grab his things before taking an Expo dry-erase marker to his locker. “No, wasn’t invited.”

Castiel stole the marker from Dean and smiled softly. “Now you are. With me.” He wrote on Dean’s locker in response before darting off to his last class of the day. 

Dean just stood there in shock and chuckled softly, watching as his friend speeded down the hallway. Dean then went to shut his locker until someone did it for him, slamming it, actually.

“Dean, right?” Asked the guy that every single person knew or at least heard about in the school of Hillsborough High. He was a major troublemaker with the name of Lucifer. To be honest, is name suits him pretty well.

Dean nodded and clenched his arms around his notebook tightly. 

“Yup! Guys, this is him. The one our ol’ Cassie is falling for…” Lucifer said, laughing softly as a group of his friends appeared out of nowhere behind the lockers. Dean furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion, causing the small group to laugh.

“You haven’t been able to notice? You must be pretty damn stupid then,” One of the teens, known as Ruby, said with a scoff. “Listen, we’ve known your friend Cassie for a long time. Not as tight anymore, but we have our reasons.”

“Anyways,” Dean remembered this girl’s name; Meg. “The past days, it’s been pretty obvious that he likes you. But we believe it’d be best if you just stayed away from him. It’d be good for you. Honest.”

What the fuck? Dean bit his lip and stared at the ground, shifting on his feet.

“You got that?” Crowley, another one in the group of four said and pushed Dean against the locker.

Dean nodded nervously before immediately turning around. What the hell was that... Dean never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and that’s surprising for what he’s been through. He quickly jogged to the bathroom and threw his things on the floor. Not again. Not in this school. Dean leaned up against the sink and looked deeply into his own eyes. “Why me?” he whispered to himself, tearing up a bit. The question rang in his head ever since ninth grade and he’s never found an answer for it. Now an additional question floated through his mind. Did Castiel actually like him? Dean was bisexual, there was no question about it anymore. He liked guys just as much as he like girls. Dean could live with both. So it wasn’t that he was confused about… It was why? Why would anyone like him? He was just a normal teen with extraordinary hormones and loved movies. Especially Batman; I mean, he was batman after all. Dean bent down to grab his things and scurried out of the restrooms. Nice, Dean. Now you’re late to class. He sighed and ran back to his locker, hiding from the teachers as he stormed through the halls. Opening his locker, Dean saw what Castiel wrote from earlier. “Now you are. With me.” That sentence echoed through his head a few times before he angrily slammed his locker shut, running out to his baby to head home early. 

[1:51pm –Dean] I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t think I can bring you home today. Go home with one of your friends or something.

[2:10pm –Sam] Already am. Are you okay?

[2:12pm –Dean] Yeah. I’m fine. See you later.  
__________

[4:14pm –Castiel] Dean!!!! Where’d you go? I didn’t see you after school.

[4:20pm –Castiel] Blaze.

[4:22pm –Castiel] Deeeaan. Are you still coming to that party with me tonight?

[4:22pm –Castiel] It’ll be fun, I promise.

[4:29pm –Castiel] What are you doing?? 

[4:45pm –Dean] Not you.

[4:48pm –Castiel] Very funny…

Dean stretched and pulled his warm blankets above his face. “Ugh,” he mumbled before deciding to sit up. Do I really want to go to that party? Dean thought to himself, rubbing the sleep off his face. Everyone in the school thinks he’s mute, so how will this be fun for him. He can’t talk to anyone. Also if someone doesn’t already realize that he’s mute, it’ll be the most awkward thing in the world. But hey, Cas was going to be there. Why not?

[4:54pm –Dean] Yeah, I’m coming with you. I’m not that much of a party person though, so you can’t leave me stranded.

[4:56pm –Castiel] Of course I won’t. You have to pick me up though. I don’t have a car.

[4:57pm –Dean] Alright. Give me your address and I’ll be there soon.

Dean lazily got up out of his bed and managed to reach the bathroom. “Oh man,” he muttered to himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Dean then washed his face with water to make himself look at least alive before scurrying downstairs, only to find his dad passed out on the couch. Whatever.  
____________

“Dean! Hey, come on in. Sorry, my brother has a friend over. Just ignore them.” Castiel grinned, gesturing Dean to walk inside. Dean glanced around at his surroundings as he walked in. It was a nice place, he thought. “I’ll be right there. I have to go do something real quick, then I’ll be right down.”

Dean watched as Castiel darted up the stairs, leaving him stranded in a house he’s never been in before. He sighed before finally going with the decision of finding some place to sit. Yes. The living room. Perfect. He jumped over the back rest of the couch to the cushion as if he were a ninja. FUCK. 

“Castiel? You alright?” Gabriel yelled from the other room when he heard a large crashing noise. Since there was no response, Gabe came to investigate where the noise was coming from. Dean sat up quickly and glanced behind him, shaking his head. “Oh no. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered to himself and went to grab pieces from the shattered lamp that fell. 

“Cas, what the h—” Gabriel paused. “Wait, are you my brother’s friend?” Dean nodded in response and looked up at the younger teen, noticing someone standing beside him.

“Dean?!” Sam chirped in surprise when he saw his brother on the floor, picking up bits and pieces of the lamp that was now destroyed. 

Dean widened his eyes and felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He couldn’t tell what was more embarrassing. Seeing his brother at his friend’s house, or breaking one of the lamps of the Novak house.

“You know this guy?” Gabe asked, pointing his finger over at Dean.

“Yeah, he’s my brother! Dean, what did you do?” Sam laughed.

“What’s happening down here?” Castiel shouted as he ran down the stairs. When he saw Dean on the floor, he went over to him, picking him up to his feet. “Dean!” he laughed, “What did you do?!” 

Dean bit his lip nervously and gave out the “I don’t know” shrug. 

“It seems as though the Winchesters are having a family reunion at our house, bro.” Gabriel said with a small chuckle.

“What?” Castiel muttered, confusion written all over his face. “Wait, you guys are brothers? Oh mY GOD! That makes sense, I guess. You guys have the same last name.” 

Dean nodded in response and smiled softly. He honestly couldn’t tell if he was going to cry or laugh. He just broke a lamp and literally no one is doing anything about it, and second of all, Sam was there. What a coincidence.

Castiel finally went to the hall closet and grabbed a broom to sweep up the mess that Dean had made. Gabriel and Sam then left the room to go continue playing their videogames. “Thanks for breaking my lamp.” Castiel teased, laughing as he started to sweep. 

Dean pouted and frowned slightly. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed for reassurance. Dean walked over and placed his hands over Castiel’s to stop him from sweeping. He smiled softly before butting back into Castiel, pushing him out of the way. Dean then swung his hips around the broom stick and moved around it as if it was a pole. Castiel widened his eyes in shock but didn’t remove his eyes from Dean once. The green eyed boy grinned at Castiel before resuming what he really grabbed the broom for, putting all of the broken pieces into a pile. 

What. The. Fuck. Millions of images and relative things flew through Castiel’s mind as he thought of what Dean just did. To be honest, it turned Castiel on. A lot. That doesn’t mean anything. Castiel thought to himself and couldn’t help but think even more about it, only to confuse himself even more. 

Moments later Dean snapped his fingers in Castiel’s face to stop his friend from dazing off into la-la-land, causing Castiel to jump slightly. “Oh hey, yeah. Party. Okay. We should throw this away first.” Castiel said and took the scooper full of broken pieces of various things, going over to throw it away. 

“Let’s go.”  
____________

Fortunately, the party wasn’t that far away from Castiel’s house. When Dean parked his car behind a line of dozens of other cars, he took out his phone. “Do you even know anybody here?” he texted.

“Well, a few. Anna, Balthazar, and some other people. I hope the other people won’t be there though, but they most likely are,” Castiel huffed softly before hopping out of the car. Dean thought to himself for a moment; was he talking about the people that talked to him in the hallway? 

“Cassie!” Castiel cringed at the nickname before walking into the loud noisy house that seemed as if it was vibrating because of the music.

“Hey, Balthazar. Do you know where I can find Anna?” Castiel asked as he notice Dean walk up right behind him. 

“Nah, sorry. No clue. I saw her come in though,” Balthazar smiled before storming off into the crowded room full of other people from school. Dean looked around awkwardly and shifted on his feet. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand suddenly and pulled him through the riot of people dancing to the kitchen where there was food and drinks. “I’m not much of a dancer, are you?” Castiel asked as he poured some fruit punch into a cup. Dean shrugged, trying to remember the last time he danced, which was forever ago. Before Castiel knew it, his drink was taken out of his grip by Dean, who wondered off to find somewhere to sit.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted.

Dean looked back and smirked over at Castiel, who was now left standing all alone. 

“Looks like you won’t be getting your phone back,” Castiel laughed softly and waved Dean’s phone up in the air for him to see. Dean patted his back pocket and huffed out a small laugh; he must’ve left it on the counter before he walked away. Although Dean wanted his phone, he didn’t go back to the kitchen. He was on a hunt to find Anna through the crowded room of people. 

Buzz.

No, don’t do it.

Buzz.

[7:34pm –Sam] Does Cas know?

[7:34pm –Sam] About the stupid secret you’re hiding from everyone?

Oh my god.

Castiel stared down at the phone in his hands and thought to himself for a moment. There’s something that Dean’s hiding? What?! Castiel didn’t know what to do. Should he confront Dean and ask him what he’s not telling him? Or should he just let it slide and pretend like nothing even happened. He sighed softly before shoving Dean’s phone into his pocket, leaving the kitchen to go find his friend.

“Dean!!! You made it! I heard Castiel invited you, glad you could make it. Where’s Cassie?” Anna grinned as she moved in sync with the music. Dean shrugged in response indicating that he didn’t know. Castiel pushed himself through the tons of dancing people when suddenly he bumped into somebody. “I’m s—”

Fuck. 

“Watch where you’re fuckin’ going! People are dancing here!” Lucifer shouted and pushed back on Castiel’s shoulders, causing him to fall to the ground. 

“I said I was sorry,” Castiel groaned and looked up his old best friend, noticing all his old friends form around him. Everyone else slowly stopped dancing when they noticed what was going on. 

“Where’s your lover boy? You know, the one you obviously have a crush on… The mute one?” Crowley chuckled softly and stared evilly down at the blue eyed boy.

Castiel began to blush deeply and slowly got up back onto his feet. “Leave me alone. And don’t you dare talk about Dean. You don’t even have the right to say his name. You disgust me…” Castiel stood up and swung his arm at Crowley. 

“Castiel, don’t!” Anna shouted from a distance, causing Castiel to immediately stop his arm midair. She then came running through the dozens of people to grab Castiel’s arm. 

“Come on,” she whispered into his ear and pulled him into the empty kitchen where Dean was seen the counter. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even said anything to them. I just—” Dean hopped down from the counter and put his finger over Castiel’s lips to quiet him. “Dean…” Castiel mumbled softly and looked up into Dean’s stunning green eyes. There was so much emotion in Castiel’s eyes that Dean could see, it truly hurt him inside. Dean heard what was said in the other room and wasn’t able to think straight at all honesty.

The green eyed boy grabbed his phone from the other boy’s back pocket, causing Castiel to jump slightly. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he wrote in an empty note on his phone.  
Castiel bit his lip and looked down and Dean’s phone, remembering the text he wasn’t supposed to see from earlier. “Because I know you’re hiding something from me,” Castiel said softly before darting out of the kitchen, through the front door. 

“Castiel!” Anna shouted but was too late for him to hear. “Dean, what the hell? You better figure out what’s going on,” she said as she patted Dean’s shoulder before going back to the dance in the living room. 

Dean just stood there, totally speechless. He opened up the texts messages that he received from Sam earlier and frowned.

[8:01pm –Dean] Sam, it’s not working. I can’t do this.

[8:02pm –Sam] You’re such a dumbass. I told you not to pretend you’re mute, didn’t I?

[8:02pm –Sam] It’s not too late to change.

[8:03pm –Dean] Yes it is.

Dean ran out if the house in a matter of seconds. Where the hell could his best friend be? Obviously he was no longer at the party, and he didn’t have a ride because Dean was the one who drove him. Dean jogged out to his car quickly and thought of the only place where he knew Castiel liked to go that wasn’t too far to walk to. The park.  
Shortly, Dean pulled his car onto the curb and looked for Castiel in the dark, noticing a figure. Dean slid out of his car and speed walked to the figure he saw by the street light.   
“Dean, I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Castiel said sadly. Before Dean could do anything, Castiel pushed Dean off to the side as he ran away back to his house even though it was quite a distance.  
Dean gasped when he was pushed to the side, watching as Castiel ran off. “Cas!” he yelled, but of course his best friend didn’t hear him. Dean dropped down to his knees and began to feel tears stream down his face, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he whispered as he gripped onto his hair angrily. There was so much anger and sadness forming inside of Dean at the moment, he couldn’t handle it. He got up suddenly, thinking it’d probably be best for him to go home before something bad happens.


	5. I'm Coming Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

 

It’s been two days since the last time Castiel’s talked to Dean. He felt humiliated, upset, all kinds of emotions since that night. Although, he did miss speaking to Dean, but didn’t want to stay near him unless he could trust that they weren’t hiding anything between each other. It was now around dinner time on a Sunday, and at the Novak’s house it was one of Castiel’s least favorite days of the week. 

“Finish your homework, Gabe?” Castiel knocked on door of his brother’s room before letting himself in. 

“Yeah, of course. Did you?” Gabe asked as he spun around in his spiny chair.

“Yup, almost. Do you still talk to Sam?” Castiel asked and laid down on Gabe’s bed, taking his phone.

“Yeah!” Gabriel responded and quickly grabbed his phone out of Castiel’s grip. “He told me what happened between you and Dean. Man, I’m sorry.”

Castiel bit his bottom lip and shrugged. “Thanks. I miss seeing and talking to him, that’s for sure. It’s just, I don’t feel comfortable around him now that I know he’s purposely hiding something from me.”

“Well maybe he’s just not ready to let people know. He is new to this town after all, bro.” Gabriel commented. Moments later Michael yelled from downstairs. “Yo Castiel, Gabe! Time for dinner!” he shouted.

Castiel let out a long sigh as he lazily stood up from his brother’s bed. “You should tell them I’m sick and say I don’t want to come downstairs.”

“You know they wouldn’t let you skip dinner. Come on, it’ll be fine,” Gabriel assured before sliding down the railing of the stairs, Castiel following slowly behind. When they both got down there, Castiel gave off a small smile and sat down in his original spot; next to his brothers and across from his dad. Castiel dug in quickly into the delicious homemade spaghetti, not even taking in the people around him.

“God, Castiel. Have some manners,” The father of the Novak’s house scolded, causing Castiel to roll his eyes. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled after he wiped his face with a napkin, placing it on his lap. Gabriel glanced over at Castiel and chuckled softly.

“So, Gabe. How’s that new friend of yours? Sam? He was over here Friday, right?” Mr. Novak asked as he continued to eat. “Was he the one who broke my lamp?”

Castiel shot his eyes up to Gabe, sharing a worried glance at him. “He’s great, he’s very nice. And no, he wasn’t.” Gabe answered before clearing his throat out of nervousness.

“Really? Who did then?”

“This one guy. He came over also on Friday and accidently knocked it down…” Castiel explained, remembering that night clearly from the moment Dean walked through the door until the moment he walked passed Dean as if he were nothing.

“Will I be meeting this boy one day? He’s nothing more than a friend, right?”

“I don’t kn—” Castiel began but was interrupted by his younger brother.

“Yeah. In fact he’s coming over soon. Possibly maybe even tomorrow,” Gabriel said happily, smirking slightly over at Castiel. “And we’re not really certain about just friends.”

Mr. Novak clenched his jaw and targeted his eyes on Castiel. “No, no, no. Gabe’ got it all wrong,” the blue-eyed boy laughed nervously. Castiel looked over at Gabriel and gave him the ‘Are you fucking serious’ face before getting up from the table. “May I be excused, I’m not that hungry.”

“Dude, you barely ate anything,” Michael mentioned with a small scoff before shoving his face with a forkful of noodles.

“I know,” Castiel said before leaving the dining room. He went to the kitchen and quickly cleaned off his plate, turning around only to see Gabe standing by the door frame. “What exactly did Sam tell you about what happened between Dean and I?” Castiel asked and cocked his head off to the side as he leaned up against the counter. “And what the fuck were you thinking about saying that Dean and I could be something more than friends? You know hoe homophobic Dad is…”

“Uh, all he said was that you pretty much confessed you liked him in front of a whole bunch of people and Dean didn’t act how you wanted him to so you got upset. And bro, trust me, he’s going to realize someday that it’s not just a phase. Don’t worry about it.”

Castiel sighed heavily before running upstairs to his room. Stupid Dad. Stupid school. Stupid Michael. Stupid party. Stupid Dean. Stupid, stupid Dean. Castiel couldn’t keep his mind off of Dean almost all weekend. He really cared about him and was too curious about what his “best friend” was hiding from him. When Castiel reached his room he was about to watch some random movie on Netflix, but grabbed his cell phone instead. Big mistake.

[6:43pm –Dean] Cas, we haven’t talked all weekend. I don’t like it.

[6:44pm –Dean] Speaking of things I don’t like… The feeling I get when I think you don’t ever want to speak to me again.

[6:49pm –Dean] I know you have a right to be mad at me, but I need you, Cas.

[6:55pm –Dean] I’m coming over.

I’m coming over. 

I’m coming over.

Butterflies flew through Castiel’s stomach the exact moment he read those words. It was about ten minutes ago when Dean last texted him, so he had to be here soon. Castiel panicked immediately and threw his phone across the room, biting his lip nervously.  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Castiel thought to himself when suddenly he heard a knock on his window.  
OH FUCK. The blue eyed boy widened his eyes and turned around to look at his window. He was fucking serious… Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment, debating whether or not to let him in his room or not. It was quite cold out tonight in Florida so he probably should, but then again it was getting late. Hmm.

“Hey, Dean… How the fuck did you know this was my room?” Castiel asked the obvious question that was on his mind. 

Dean smiled brightly at Castiel for a long second and then, without warning, Dean plummeted to the floor on his face from the window. Dean Winchester, making the loudest  
noise he possibly could... What’s new? 

“Dean! What the hell? You need to be quiet!” Castiel whispered harshly. “You shouldn’t be here,” he added as he turned around away from Dean.

Dean got up rather quickly and immediately walked over to his best friend. He twirled Castiel around and pulled him into a tight embrace, never wanting the moment to end.  
Castiel gasped as he was pulled into the hug. It took him a moment to register what was actually happening before he finally decided to wrap his arms around Dean as well. My god he smells good, Castiel thought to himself as he relaxed into Dean’s touch. 

Dean smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Castiel’s neck. This guy is so warm I just, Dean thought to himself before pulling away to look into Castiel’s eyes. Dean had to admit, he missed those damn perfect eyes. You could almost name everything the boy was feeling by just staring at them for a while, although at the moment, Dean couldn’t really tell.  
“Dean, if my dad finds out you’re here—” Castiel was abruptly hushed with Dean’s finger resting up against his lips. “Don’t fucking do this again!” Castiel argued and pushed Dean’s hand away. “Last time you hushed me, my heart was nearly broken. But now, I don’t care. I’m over —”

Bam. 

Sparks lit between the lips of the two teens standing in Castiel’s room. Dean leaned in first and pressed his soft lips against Castiel’s to stop the talkative boy from speaking for a second, and because he’s been wondering for days how Castiel’s lips felt like. The freckled boy smiled slightly against the kiss and placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, pulling them flush against himself. 

Castiel was honestly speechless. It took him a few seconds to realize that Dean fucking Winchester was kissing him. Once he flipped back into reality, which seemed like a fantasy, he kiss Dean back. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Castiel pulled away. He couldn’t help but smile up at Dean. It felt as if all his worries vanished for an instant. 

“Uh,” Castiel huffed out a small laugh when he pulled away, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Dean grinned brightly before taking a few steps back towards the window. 

“Wait, Dean…” Castiel casually swung his arms awkwardly and looked over at the other teen. “You should come over more often. Like perhaps tomorrow,” Castiel remember what  
his brother Gabriel told his father at the dinner table and thought he should mention it. 

Dean nodded happily before giving Castiel a small wave goodbye. The green eyed boy then escaped out the window, wondering off into the night back to his house. 

Castiel fell down on top of his bed after he slipped on his pajamas and couldn’t keep his mind off of that one boy. That one boy he’s liked since the day they met. That one boy who nearly broke his heart. And that one boy who just kissed him. Words couldn’t even begin to describe how Castiel was feeling to be honest.

[7:20pm –Dean] I meant that kiss, by the way.

[7:22pm –Castiel] Well I would hope so. Otherwise you’d be a rude friend.

[7:23pm –Dean] Do you really want to be friends still?

[7:24pm –Castiel] Yeah, of course! What’re you talking about?

[7:24pm –Dean] I mean more than friends...

[7:30pm –Castiel] I suppose, I’d like that. Yeah.

[7:31pm –Dean] Really?! Because I’d love that.

[7:32pm –Castiel] Does this mean we’re boyfriends??

[7:32pm –Dean] Yes. :) I’m giving you and your brother a ride to school tomorrow, by the way.

[7:33pm –Castiel] That’s not necessary, Dean.

[7:34pm –Dean] Too bad, I already made up my mind.

[7:34pm –Dean] I’m going to sleep. Goosnoght :)

[7:35pm –Castiel] Goosnoght??

[7:35pm –Dean] Goodnight… You know what I mean.


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter..!

Chapter 6

 

“Why are you in such a good mood this morning?” Sam asked through the mouthful of toothpaste in his mouth from brushing his teeth.

“I got a boyfriend, Sam! I’m the happiest guy on earth,” Dean confessed as he packed up his backpack full of school work.

“You wHAT?!” Sam blurted from the bathroom. “Is it Cas? God, I knew you guys were meant to be,” the younger Winchester continued as he grabbed his bag. “Jessica is coming over after school today, by the way.”

“You mean the girl I caught you making out with last week?” Dean laughed and left his brother upstairs to go grab a quick bite from the kitchen.

“Yeah, you didn’t see anything!” Sam shouted as he continued to get ready upstairs.

“Who’s this Cas and Jessica?” John appeared out of nowhere, only to make Dean’s mood drop significantly.

“No one. You wouldn’t care anyways,” Dean stated before busting out of the door, yelling for Sam to hurry up so they wouldn’t be late for school.

____________ 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Castiel slammed his hand down on the snooze button for the third time. “Oh fuck!” He jumped up and skipped out of bed, nearly falling to the ground because of getting up so   
quickly. Castiel glanced over at his alarm clock only to realize he had five minutes to get ready. “Well shit,” he hissed to himself. Castiel quickly grabbed some jeans along with a   
fairly nice t-shirt. Once he got dressed, he sprinted across the hall to the bathroom. Obviously he didn’t have time to take a shower, but he needed to brush his teeth.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Gabe!” Castiel yelled after he finished his bathroom needs. “Are you coming or not?” Castiel asked as he swung his brother’s bedroom door open. 

“No, I’m staying home today,” Gabriel coughed,” I think I’m sick.”

“Oh, okay. Feel better bro,” Castiel said quickly before leaving his sick brother to go downstairs, only to see that his father opened the door.

“Dean!” Castiel grinned. “Dad, would you excuse us. We have to get to school…” he mentioned, grabbing Dean’s arm after pushing himself passed his father. “Dean is coming over   
after school, by the way. See you later.”

Mr. Novak looked at Castiel confusingly but nodded anyways. A friend? Coming over? Since when? Mr. Novak thought to himself before shutting front entrance door after Castiel left the house. 

“Good morning,” Castiel smiled shyly over at Dean as he remembered what happened last night.

Dean waved happily at his boyfriend, smiling brightly. Suddenly, there was a voice from the car, causing the two teens to blush brightly.

“AWWWW!! You guys are so cute! OTP, for real,” Sam shouted as he sat halfway out the window in the backseat of the Impala. When they finally reached the vehicle, Dean opened up the passenger door for Castiel. Once his boyfriend was securely in, Dean quickly skipped over to the driver’s side before switching the engine on. 

___________

“I’ll see you lovebirds later,” Sam grinned before running off with his group of friends that crowded the hallway.

Castiel walked alongside Dean and shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets. “No one knows, right? That we’re dating?” Dean shook his head in response, giving a shy smile to his blue eyed nerd. They should know, though, Dean thought to himself. At that moment, Dean just casually pulled Castiel’s hand from his pocket, intertwining their fingers together. Castiel looked down at their hands, then back at Dean with a small smile.   
Whispers gathered through the hall as the two boys walked by. Lucifer caught a glimpse of the Castiel and scoffed to himself. “Aww, how cute. Castiel actually found someone that likes him,” Lucifer chuckled. “Or maybe Dean is just faking his feelings for you. That could easily be reasonable,” he added as he walked in front of the two teens who were now one of the most recognized people in school since the night of the party. 

“Fuck off,” Castiel mumbled. He looked around at all the people in the halls staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. The blue eyed boy then pushed his way passed Lucifer, leaving Dean stranded. 

“Aw, Dean. Come on, say something before your boyfriend goes kill himself…” Lucifer laughed softly as he stood over Dean, although he wasn’t that much taller. 

Dean just wanted to walk away and go to his first class. He didn’t want the day to start out like this. Anything other than this would’ve been great. Dean went to turn away until he heard a faint: “Oh wait, that’s right. You can’t talk.” Instantly, Dean turned around and swung his arm, punching Lucifer right in the jaw like there was no tomorrow. Luci fell to the ground immediately and gripped onto his forming bruise. Dean jumped on the other teen and straddled his legs across his stomach so Lucifer couldn’t get up. He then pulled the other teen close by tugging at his shirt so Dean could whisper something in his ear. “Watch what you’re saying, son of a bitch.” Dean hissed quietly before shoving Lucifer back to the ground. Obviously no one could hear Dean, except for Luci, but nearly everyone in the hall gasped because they noticed Dean’s lips move. Dean got up casually and straightened out his shirt before walking through the groups of people. 

Soon after tragic minutes in the middle of the hallway, the bell rang for first period. Dean could then reunite with Castiel, if he even decided to go to the class. 

“Dean! What the hell? Did you talk to Lucifer?” Anna asked before the teacher started the class. 

Castiel did end up going to class, thank god. Dean needed someone to make him smile. Anna’s question caused Castiel to laugh softly. “You kidding? Dean can’t speak.”

“But I could’ve swore he –”

Dean slammed his hand down on his desk, startling both Cas and Anna. “Jesus, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he turned around to face his boyfriend. “…Did you?” 

Dean threw his hands up in the air and slouched back in his chair, making it obvious that he was shaking his head no. Anna rolled her eyes before turning around to face Mr.   
Shurley who was now standing in front of the class. Castiel stared at Dean confusingly, tilting his head to the side for a long second before slowly turning around to face the teacher. Anna never lies, Castiel thought to himself.

____________

“Follow me,” he said as he grabbed Dean’s wrist, leading him into a bathroom after first period had finished. “We need to talk.”

Dean nodded and looked around at the other people who were in the restrooms as well. They shortly left to go to their next class, leaving only the two teens alone in there. Dean   
smiled softly at Castiel until a pen and notebook was shoved into his hands. 

“If we’re going to talk, I need you to write,” Castiel mentioned and sat down on the counter that held multiple sinks attached. Dean sat across from Castiel, writing down the only question running through his head. “What’s wrong?” 

“Dean, what happened once I left the hallway this morning?”

“I punched Lucifer for being a dick,” Dean jotted down quickly.

Castiel let off a small scoff and nodded. “Yeah, I know. Okay.”

“Then why’d you ask?” 

“You’re not telling me the details. Dean… I know you’re hiding something from me. I saw the text Sam sent you on Friday night. Now Anna is mentioning things from this morning that I’m scared to believe because you’re not willing to tell me the truth,” Castiel frowned a bit and looked down at the floor sadly.

There was a long moment of silence throughout the bathroom. Castiel just sat there, hoping and waiting that Dean would take action by writing something down in response; but nothing happened. Dean also just sat there, scanning his eyes over his boyfriend like it was the end. I can’t lose him. I can’t. I almost did before, I can’t let that happen again,   
Dean thought to himself.

“I-I’m sorry…” Dean whispered quietly and started tearing up. I’m such a fucking baby, Dean thought to himself. Honestly, it was an emotional moment though. Cas looked sickly upset and Dean was nearly broken.

Castiel looked up quickly up at Dean and widened his eyes. He hopped off of the counter rapidly out of shock. “D-Did… Did you just..?”

Dean got up instantly as Castiel started talking and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Yes. Yes, I did. Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Castiel was speechless. Like, literally, he had no words to comprehend what was happening. All he could think about was Dean’s voice and how it sounded. It fit him so perfectly, it was just like how Castiel imagined how Dean’s voice sounded like in his thoughts. “Dean… I—”

“Shh, baby, you don’t have to say anything,” Dean whispered and buried his face into Castiel’s neck, just like last night. 

“Dean, I don’t know what to say,” Castiel admitted as he held Dean close. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I know I made the wrong choice of telling you and the whole school that I’m mute… I just want to pretend like this didn’t even happen, but –”

“Then let’s do that. Start all over… Who’s mute Dean? Is he cute? Funny?” Castiel chuckled softly, pulling away from their embrace. “Start as a clean slate.”  
Start as a clean slate. 

Another chance for Dean to start all over again. Except this time, he didn’t have to move for a clean slate. He could stay here, right next to Cas every step of the way; which honestly made him feel safe and loved.

“We should get to class,” Dean mentioned after a few moments of peaceful silence between the two teens. 

“Yeah…” Castiel bit his lower lip, unable to control the smile that crept onto his lips. Dean took Castiel’s hand into his before walking out of the bathroom. They both roamed the   
halls together until they reached Dean’s classroom. 

“I’ll see you later,” Castiel said and raised Dean’s hand up to give it a soft kiss. Dean chuckled softly before swiftly tugging his boyfriend close, gently pressing their lips together. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Dean grinned before opening the door of his Economics class, which he did not enjoy. He was ten minutes late, so obviously the teacher was going to be even crankier than always. Once Castiel split away from Dean he casually walked through the hallways, hoping he wouldn’t get caught by some teacher. But of course with the luck of Castiel, the principle walked by.

“…Novak, right?” The one and only principle of the school asked. “Why are you still in the halls, don’t you have a class to go to?”

“Uhm, yeah. I’m on my way,” Castiel gripped onto the books in his arms as he tried to scurry away. 

“Oh,” the man laughed softly. “I’ll walk with you. It’s always nice to talk to students.”

Castiel nodded slowly as he walked along with the principle, throwing out a fake smile. When they reached Castiel’s calculus class, the principle gladly opened the door widely for Cas. 

“Castiel? Where were you?” Ms. Harvelle asked. She noticed the principle walk in as well, causing her to be even more concerned. 

“He was roaming the halls, ma’am. Just thought I’d show him the way to class,” the other adult replied, glancing over at the class.

“I saw them in the bathroom. Castiel and Dean,” a voice spoke out in the crowded room of students, who turned out to be Crowley.

“Ooooooo…” The class echoed throughout the room, causing Castiel to blush deeply. He then went over to his desk and refused to make eye contact with anyone. When the principle left the room, the teacher started teaching again. Castiel could feel a few stares gather on him, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Honestly, he felt like the happiest person in the world. Dean Winchester was now his official boyfriend and he knew they were no longer hiding anything from each other. The kiss they had in the hall was incomparable from the night before. The first kiss felt good from the other night. It made Castiel smile, but it wasn’t a true kiss. Dean was still hiding something from him the night before. The kiss in the hall was magical. It felt like happiness. There was trust this time, and most of all… Love. Only because Dean was truly himself now; he had nothing from Castiel to hide anymore.

____________

“Cas!” Dean shouted through the halls when he saw his boyfriend at his locker. The whole hall practically became silent as everyone turned to the unfamiliar voice. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up,” mumbled softly. 

“Hey Dean,” Castiel smiled brightly, excited that Dean was coming over. Although he was nervous about his dad being a dick. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, come on,” Dean shut Cas’ locker before grabbing his hand as they walked through the hallway. “I can’t wait to meet the rest of your family,” Dean mentioned as they walked out to his car. That caused Castiel to scoff and shake his head. “Don’t get your hopes up…”

____________

“GABE!!” Castiel yelled for his brother from outside. The front door was locked, and no one was answering the door. He knew Gabe would be home though because he said he was staying home sick from school. Finally, Gabriel opened his window after Castiel had thrown a small rock at it.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP,” Gabriel yelled back angrily at Castiel after he swung his windows open. “Oh, hi Dean,” Gabe said with a much quieter tone. 

“I need you to open the front door, no one is letting us in. It’s locked,” Castiel answered with a light sigh. Gabriel groaned and stomped his way downstairs to let the two boys inside. 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled softly at Gabe once they were inside. Gabriel widened his eyes and shared glanced between his brother and Dean for a moment. 

“Wait, you can talk?!” 

Dean laughed a bit and nodded, “Yeah. Now you should probably go back up to your room and rest so you can feel better for school tomorrow.” Gabriel agreed with Dean’s suggestion, although going to school tomorrow was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Fine, yeah. You guys have fun. You’re together now, right?” Gabriel asked, smirking slightly. 

Dean nodded happily when suddenly Cas took his hand, tugging him past Gabe to the living room. Dean glanced over at his boyfriend who seemed to be slightly blushing. “Is dad home?” Castiel shouted to his brother, but got a response from his dad instead. 

“Yup. Is this the guy you were talking about at dinner last night?” Mr. Novak asked. 

Dean looked over at Castiel and chuckled softly at the fact that he was being mentioned about while they had dinner. Castiel nodded before sitting on the couch, looking back at Dean as he introduced himself. 

“Hi, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dean greeted the boss of the house with a hand shake and warm smile. Mr. Novak shook the other boy’s hand back and scanned his eyes over him as if he were confused. 

“You’re the boy who broke my lamp…?”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat. “Uhm, yeah. Terribly sorry about that, sir. It was an accid—”

“Shh.” Mr. Novak interrupted, causing Dean to feel very awkward. “Castiel, I’ll be home in a bit. I most likely won’t be here for dinner, so order something if you’d like.” 

“See you later,” Castiel said as he watched his dad walk off. Dean spun around on his heels to face Castiel.

“That was really awkward,” Dean laughed softly and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“He’s a dick. I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, no, no. Don’t be sorry. He seems cool,” Dean assured with a bright smile and grabbed one of Castiel’s hands. “Does he know we’re like… together?” 

Castiel shook his head and looked down at their hands. “No, and I know he won’t like it when he finds out,” he told with a small sigh. 

“Oh. Well, if he tries to split us apart, I won’t let it happen. I promise," Dean smiled softly and grabbed Castiel's hand to kiss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is really short but wraps mostly everything up.


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! It's really short, sorry...  
> Hope you've enjoyed this fic!

Chapter 7

 

That promise Dean made with Cas lasted for months and hopefully lasts many more. When Castiel met Dean’s father, it wasn’t as simple and easy as to when Dean met Mr. Novak. When Dean mentioned that the two of them were dating, John ended up grabbing a shotgun. But in all means, it turned out fine. Castiel was able to get onto John’s side by bringing over Chinese food for all of them one night. When Mr. Novak figured out the two boys were dating all Hell went loose. He learned to accept his son though, which made Castiel and his father much closer.  
Sam and Jessica ended up dating as well. She no longer has to climb through the window of Sam’s room because John has mostly welcomed her to the family. Gabriel and Sam continued to be great friends and still obsess over their brothers about how cute they are together.  
It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon when all four of the guys were sitting in the Winchester’s living room watching Batman. 

“Dean, I have to say something,” Castiel said slowly and nervously. Sam and Gabe both immediately look at Cas excitedly.

“Yeah? What is it?” Dean asked as he glanced over at his boyfriend.

“Olive you.”

“What?”

“I love you…” Castiel smiled shyly as he lifted his head up to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean grinned happily and grabbed both of Cas’ hands. “Olive YouTube.”

Castiel chuckled softly to Dean’s response. “What?” He asked although he knew exactly what Dean was saying. Sam was utterly excited about what was happening but was also  
very confused.

“I love you too,” Dean leaned in close to Cas and kissed him softly. Gabe squealed to himself and looked over at Sam who was also indeed losing himself. Dean then pulled Castiel  
flush against himself and pulled a blanket on top of them to cuddle with as they all finished watching the movie.

“OTP..!” John shouted from the kitchen, causing all the boys in the other room to laugh. “What? Am I not using it correctly?”

“No dad, you’re using it just fine,” Dean replied back, unable to hide the goofy smile that laid across his face. His life was now perfect and that was all he was asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
